


The Death Game

by best_people_are_crazy (no_remedy_for_memories)



Series: Dangan Park [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, South Park, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Deaths, Illustrations, Violence, dangan park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_remedy_for_memories/pseuds/best_people_are_crazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(You don't need to know the game Dangan Ronpa to read this!)</p>
<p>16 students attend South Park Academy, only to be trapped on an island and forced to play a horrible killing game. Who will escape their horrible fate of despair and return home safely? Who's odds will be against them and they meet a terrible fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death Game

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what Dangan Ronpa is about? Here's a short explanation!
> 
> 16 students attend Hope's Peak Academy, only to pass out. They wake up and find themselves trapped in the school. Monokuma, a half white and half black bear appears and tells them that if they want to get out, they must kill another student and get away with it. Only, if that happens, there's only so much investigation time until everyone is sent to a room for class trial. There, everybody pieces the clues together and tries to figure out who the culprit is. If successful, only the killer is killed. If unsuccessful, everybody except the killer is killed.
> 
> Oh, I forgot to mention! Everybody who attends the academy has a special talent, which is why they were accepted into the school. This is referred to as, "Super Highschool Level ____," or SHSL/Ultimate for short. That's all, I think! 
> 
> The plot is loosely based off of Dangan Ronpa, so just saying, the deaths in this story are 99% not based off of the deaths in the actual game(s). So, have a happy reading! Pray that your favorite character isn't a victim of the foul. 
> 
> Side note again: This story takes place on a "paradise" type of place. Like, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, I guess.

_Jeez... What happened?_

Stan groans, lifting a hand to his head and rubbing at the spot that hurts, even though he knew it wouldn't do anything. He opens his eyes, adjusting to the bright light to find himself staring at a blue sky. He sits up, looking around the area. He's at the beach, the sand hot under his touch.

He gets up, stretching. He looks around the beach, which doesn't have much to offer but the ocean and sand. 

"Oh, I see that you're awake now." An unfamiliar voice says behind Stan. He nearly jumped five feet in the air because, Jesus Christ, he did  _not_ expect that. "Oh, dude, did I startle you? My bad." He says, slight amusement in his voice.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, you did startle me, I thought I was stranded on an island alone." Stan replies, scratching his neck. "Uh, what happened, anyways? I remember going to a school, but then..." 

"You passed out. Happened to me, and everyone else here as well. Speaking of everyone, we've all been waiting for you. Let's go, we shouldn't keep them waiting forever." He grabs Stan's hand, dragging him off the unfamiliar beach. 

"Wait, what? Everyone else? There are more people here? Of course there would be more people here. This is confusing, I don't even know your name!" Stan started fumbling on his words. Memories. Why can he barely remember anything?

"Kyle Broflovski, Super Highschool Level Detective. Wouldn't call myself one, though. I'm more of an investigator." Kyle pushes the door open and drags Stan up the stairs, leading him through the new hallway. "People split up to explore the island, but some people would take shifts checking up on you. I guess I'm the lucky one?"

"Well-" Stan was cut off when they passed through a door, a small group of people chattering away. He blinks, confused.

"Hey guys," Kyle says, shoving the other in front of everyone. "This is the guy who didn't wake up for awhile. Care to introduce yourself?" Stan gulps, looking at all the people in front of him, eyes on him.

"I'm Stan." Nobody says anything, just stared at him, waiting for him to say more. "Stan Marsh. Super Highschool Level Guitar Heroist." He pauses for a moment before realizing how stupid it sounds. "It sounds really stupid, huh?"

"Actually, I think it sounds cool!" Stan immediately looked at the voice who said that, finally finding a familiar face. "I hope you remember me, but I'm Wendy Testaburger, the ultimate fashion designer!"

"Super Highschool Level Fashion Designer..?" Stan mumbles under his breath, eyes wide. That's when it hit him- Wendy Testaburger, one of the greatest, if not the best, fashion designer on this planet! He remembers (although it's fuzzy) going to school with her. Every guy's dream girl!

"Oh  _please_ , Wendy! Who would show off your fantastic designs if it weren't for me?" A blonde chick says jokingly, winking and nudging the noirette. 

"That's right, and my designs fit you perfectly with that beautiful bod' of yours, Bebe! It's only fitting, since you  _are_ the Ultimate Model!" That's right! Bebe Stevens, every girl's dream summer body. She's also every guy's fantasy girl like Wendy. Both are smart and beautiful women, so he's not surprised. If they were items on an online store, if you bought one of them, the other came in the package as well. You're pretty sure they're inseparable! 

"Why, hello ladies~!" A male whistles, walking up to the two. "May I ask you two out for a special night?" Wendy sighs and rolls her eyes while Bebe gently places a hand over her mouth, giggling into it. 

"I'll consider it, handsome." She winks at the brunette, smiling. Wendy huffs and drags Bebe away from the flirtatious male.

"That was Clyde, Super Highschool Level Jock. Or, in other words, Ultimate Jock." Kyle explains to Stan, shaking his head slightly. "He's actually really chill once you get to know him more, especially when he's not in his jock mood."

Stan stifles a laugh, pressing his lips together and watching him follow the two girls. "Looks like he's still pining over them," he finally stops holding in his laughter and laughing like a hyena.

"If I had feelings, I might feel bad for him if or when girls reject him." Came another voice. Stan looks at the source; another male. He's leaning against a wall, wearing a hoodie (much like yours, but his looks as if it was based off a blue galaxy). He brushes a hand through his black hair, practically glaring at Stan. He gives off cool demeanor, that is, until a squeak is heard and a small guinea pig runs down his arm and into his hand.

"I thought the same," Kyle whispers to Stan, who's surprised when Kyle practically read his mind, Then again, he  _is_ an investigator. They're good at acting like they could read minds. 

"W-Wait, you're saying that you don't have emotions? Gah! I knew it! You're a r-robot!" A blond quivers in his spot, looking at the emotionless "cool" dude. "You're gonna kill us all, a-aren't you! Agh! But I don't want to die! Dying is way too much pressure!" 

"Tweek, the blond guy who's paranoid about practically everything and can never seem to calm down, is the Ultimate Barista. I'm convinced he lives off of coffee, if he wasn't genetically created from it. And Craig, the one who probably doesn't give a shit about anything or anyone, is the Ultimate Astronaut. He's been to three out of eight planets so far, which shouldn't have been possible due to Venus's poisonous film, and Mercury's incredible temperatures! Jesus Christ, that guy takes all the challenges he can get, I'm sure of it. I'm pretty damn sure he's around our age, too, what the fuck?" 

"Oh no, you've caught me. I am a robotic killer who's killed so many people." Craig replies nonchalantly, crossing his arms. His (presumably) pet guinea pig rests on the top of his hand. It's white with a single gray stripe on its back. "Don't be stupid, coffee addict." 

Stan and Kyle look at each other and then look back at the two others. "I think there are more people in the other room." Kyle says, dragging Stan away from the growing drama. He leads him from the living room (he assumes) to the center of the building. It turns out that it is not a room, but kind of like a backyard. Except, it is in the middle instead of the back. A porcelain fountain spitting water sits in the middle, benches surrounding it.

"Oh, sleeping beauty is awake!" A blond comments teasingly. Stan forces a chuckle, not finding it  _that_ funny. "What? That wasn't funny? Damn. Whatever, who are you? I'm Kenny McCormick, Ultimate Medium! That means I can communicate with the dead." He then sticks out his two hands, wiggling his fingers and making a silly, stereotypical ghost sound. 

 This time, Stan actually laughs. However, Kyle face palms. "Kenny, no, just, no." He mumbles under his breath. 

"Hey, lighten up a bit, Kyle!" Kenny says, grinning a white smile. If he stared any longer at the bright white teeth, he swears that he'd start seeing himself in them. 

"Oh, right, introductions. I'm Stan Marsh, Super Highschool Level Guitar Heroist." He pauses for a moment, sighing. "I know, I know. Not as badass as being able to talk to ghosts or something." 

"Actually, being the Ultimate Guitar Heroist may sound lame as fuck, but dude, I find that pretty cool! I read a few things about you, being the best at Guitar Hero and all that. I actually know a few people who look up to you a lot!" Kenny exclaims, grinning again. 

"O-Oh, boy! I hope I'm not intrudin' on anything, but since we're doing introductions, I thought that it'd be a good idea to introduce myself as well! I'm Butters Stotch, the Ultimate Peacemaker! Fights shall not happen in my presence!" He says confidently, smiling innocently. Stan feels a wave of relaxation flood over him, and visibly relaxes. Kenny clears his throat, throwing his arm around Butters.

"Before any of you guys could say something, he's mine now. None of you can lay a finger on him, unless you want that finger gone," he pokes the shorter's cheek.

"W-wait, hold up a second, fella! I barely know you!" He squeaks, blue eyes looking up at Kenny. 

"Well, what's the problem here? I'd be glad to be your friend." Butters stares at Kenny, as if he was trying to decide something, before nodding.

"Well, more friends can't hurt! Let's go, Ken, I wanna show you something!" And off they go, Stan staring confusedly at the two and asking what the fuck just happened. 

"Kenny would probably fit the title of Ultimate Flirt better, sheesh." Kyle says to Stan, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, dude, there's still some more people over here." 

Stan blinks, looking around the area while being dragged by his new friend.  _Everything seems so cool here, but I still don't know... How did I get here?_  Stan shook out the thought, paying attention to the new people in front of him.

"Tch, and who are you?" asked a black haired and tall male. Stan feels the eerie vibes coming off of the pale guy, staring into his soul. He gulps, gathering his thoughts up before answering.

"Stan Marsh, Ultimate Guitar Heroist." 

"Just as I predicted, you're lame."  _Jeez, this guy's pretty straightforward._ Stan mumbles, knowing that his pride is already practically destroyed by  _just_ that one sentence. "I am Damien Thorn, the Ultimate Satanist."

Stan immediately looks at Kyle, eyes wide with horror. 

_Did he just say what I think he just said?_

Kyle looks back at him, instantly reading his thought and sighing. 

**_Yeah, he said that. Wouldn't recommend hanging out with him, just saying._ **

Stan guesses what Kyle said through his eyes, which surprisingly, wasn't as hard as he thought it would have been. 

"Ultimate Satanist my ass!" Growled a seemingly fat person, sitting on the bench near them and shoving handfuls of Cheesy Poofs into his mouth. "I bet all you do with your life is sit in your room and listen to dumb goth music while pretending to worship Satan!" He accuses, causing Damien to get incredibly pissed off, if he wasn't already.

"Eric Cartman, Ultimate Offender. Now let's get the fuck out of here before we get caught in the crossfire." Kyle ushers Stan away from the two like a mother hen, bringing him to a new group.

"Stan Marsh, Ultimate Guitar Heroist." Kyle explains briefly to the new group. 

"Oh, hello! You must be the one who's been asleep for a while!" Says a rather short blond wearing a beige hat. "I am Phillip Pirrup, but everyone calls me Pip. I am Super Highschool Level Luck, I got into Hope's Peak Academy from a lottery!" He says enthusiastically, smiling.

"My name is Token Black, the Ultimate Doctor. Only a few of my patients have died under my wing, but it's usually because it was inevitable in their situation." He says with a friendly smile, sticking out his hand which Stan accepts. "Did you meet Kenny McCormick? He was a frequent patient of mine, always getting himself into fights somehow, or getting near death. I'm surprised he's lasted this long! Wow, I phrased that kind of wrong, didn't I?" Token laughs.

"My name is Gregory Tveit, I take a deep interest to politics and I am the Ultimate Leader." Stan sticks a hand out for him to shake, and it's obvious that Gregory had a mini debate on shaking hands or not, which he ends up shaking hands anyways.

"I am Christophe, mostly known as Ze Mole, for I am famous for digging holes. It should be predictable that my talent is being the Ultimate Digger, non?" He grabs Stan's hand roughly and shakes hard, which causes Stan to wince and retract his hand back, rubbing it.

"I see," Stan murmurs, trying not to tear up at the pain in his hand.

"W-Well, guess I'm l-last for introdu...introduuuhh... Introductions! M-My name is Jimmy Valmer, and I am the Ultimate Comedian! I-If you need to be entertained, come to me, for I have amazing j-jokes that will make you laugh for h-hours!" Stan suspects that Jimmy's stuttering isn't from nervousness, but just being bad at pronunciation. He's also handicap, crutches on both his arms.

"I'll keep that in mind." Stan says, smiling at his new friends. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the T.V in the wall between the two entrance doors lights up, and a stuffed black and white cat appeared on the screen. It's white on its left side (from Stan's perspective), and black on its right. While its left eye is normal, a bead of black, its right eye is a sideways red lightning bolt-like shape. The smile on the black side is a wide grin, however, on the opposite side it is just a normal smile.

"Please go to the Castle of Mononya! There is a special announcement waiting to be made." Its high-pitched voice announces before the screen turns off. Everyone casts each other worried looks, going as a group to the castle outside the school. Everybody but Kyle and Stan.

"Hey, Kyle, aren't you going to go to Castle of whatever?" Stan asks, approaching the ginger. 

"Yeah, but don't you think something's off?" He replies, looking up at the glass-covered ceiling, the sky clear. "Like, maybe this isn't the 'paradise' we're all believe it is. Maybe it's some sort of... Torture system, as a way to put it? I just have a really bad feeling about this. Investigator's instinct, I guess."

The Ultimate Guitar Heroist blinks, before tugging on Kyle's sleeve. "C'mon, dude, otherwise we'll get in trouble! And don't worry about all this right now, alright? If anything goes wrong, we have each other, even though we only met about fifteen minutes ago. But promise me this, we'll have to trust each other no matter what, okay?" He holds out his pinkie finger. "Pinkie promise?"

Kyle stares at his finger for a bit, biting his lip. He sighs, agreeing, "Pinkie promise." 

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be a lot of implied Style! Just, you know, saying. :)  
> If you catch a mistake of any kind, please do inform me! I have so many ideas on this story, so it'll probably be one I'll definitely continue without hesitation. Chapters take time, though!
> 
> If you have any theories of some sort involving my story, PLEASE do tell me! I'd love to hear them!
> 
> SOUTH PARK (c) MATT STONE & TREY PARKER  
> DANGAN RONPA (c) KAZUTAKA KODAKA
> 
> If you want any characters drawn, encourage me to do it! I have their designs, but lately I haven't had much motivation to draw it out.


End file.
